Ganbare Kisekun!
by Forlorn Story Teller
Summary: Generation of Miracles reunited in Winter Cup to watch Kise's quarter final match against the ex-fifth player. Kise couldn't help but think they 'suppose' to cheer him up, not threatening him. Spoiler to the latest chapter!


**Basically this coming from looking at pages of Kise's birthday fanart which make me wonder is 18****th**** June is Kise's birth-day or Prank-Kise-day. Because majority of those fanfic have Kise ridiculed and pranked on by other characters~ Then here comes the latest chapter of manga, and a lot of people already speculating he is going to lose again… **

**By no means this fic is not... err… trying to correct any of above I have seen, since I am a mean fangirl too XDDD**

* * *

Ganbarre Kise-kun!

**Kuroko Tetsuya (?)**

Kuroko stared at his vibrating phone and on the screen was a familiar name, of all people it was Akashi Seijuuro who sent him an email. He opened the email, and glanced at his teammates. None of them were paying attention to him since they were busy watching the players in court warming up. He was very tempted to face palm as he read the content of the email, it was short and straight forward as usual. The problem was the content was the exact copy of what his former captain sent to him at the start of winter cup plus a special request.

'I would like to watch Ryouta's match with Haizaki together.'

He was sure Coach would scold him if he go to comply Akashi's summon, especially he was going to watch the match with his former teammates. But before Coach allowed him to go, she probably would do so again but Kagami would tag along under her command for sure.

"Coach, can I go to watch the match somewhere else? It's pretty important."

Aida Riko stared at him, followed by his teammates. "It was Akashi who sent you an email again, didn't he?" She guessed, the only one who could make Kuroko or any generation of miracles running was only that former captain of theirs.

Kuroko nodded, "Yes, please don't ask someone to go with me this time." He said softly, "Akashi-kun wouldn't like outsider to come along…"

Kagami and Furuhata cringed, "If that's dislike I shudder to think what he would do if he hates me." Kagami grumbled under his breath. "Are you sure you would be okay alone?" All of Seirin players and their coach nodded in agreement.

Kuroko sighed, "I would not be alone, all of my former teammates would be there. Please don't treat me like a kid."

The red head snorted, "It's not alone as in alone I am worried about, but alone with that Akashi… in close vicinity. The last time the others were there too but he tried to stab me still… so you have to watch out or you would get yourself killed!" Kagami warned in serious tone.

The Phantom player blinked, "In case you forget… I was in the _same_ team with him for _three years_ in middle school."

"…"

"I guess since you manage to survive three years with him, it's okay for you to go." She said in a dazed voice.

Hyuga's left eye twitched, "Somehow... allowing him to go based on that sounds _so _wrong.

* * *

**Aomine Daiki (PF) **

"Holy shit! That Haizaki bastard is still alive!" He cursed as reading the latest email Akashi had sent.

Momoi sipped her warm cocoa, ignoring her childhood friend who ranted about certain thug he hoped to roll over and die. "Dai-chan, regardless of his horrible personality… it's not nice hoping for him to roll over and die." She scolded him sternly.

Aomine raised an eyebrow at her, "You sounds like you are hoping the same."

She smiled charmingly which Aomine didn't buy at all, "No, I am hoping for him to live in agony behind the bars." Aomine gulped as she crushed the paper cup she was holding which fortunately already empty, "That pervert bastard ogled at my chest and harassing other managers back in Teikou, he is a women's enemy…"

"Uh… err… right." Aomine agreed wholeheartedly, "So should we go now?"

She nodded with an evil grin on her lips, "Of course, I would enjoy watching Ki-chan pummeling him to the ground."

"Satsuki… this is basketball, not wrestling… " The tanned teen reminded her.

* * *

**Midorima Shintaro (SG)**

"I can't believe this…"

"Part of me feels betrayed by you Shin-chan…" Takao sobbed dramatically when his partner (self-appointed by him) announced he _had to_ go to watch Kaijou's match with his former teammates. "You are going to run off with someone else!"

Midorima felt like he wanted to punch something preferably Takao's head, but of course he won't since that would hurt his precious hands. "Stop spouting nonsense… as for me watching the match with them, it's not like I have a choice."

Ootsubo massaged the bridge of his nose, "I am sure you have the choice of not going to where your _former_ captain asked you."

"Unfortunately that's not how it works with Akashi…" Midorima felt a headache coming up, "I know he is our next opponent in semi-final, but actually it's or the sake of that match I am going now…"

Shuutoku coach sighed, "Your coach back in Teikou is one of my acquaintance and I already heard of your captain's tendency… uh to…" It seemed even the crafty old man found it hard to put Akashi's antic to a word without making the red haired captain sounds like a psycho.

"Let's not talk about that." Midorimia cut him off smoothly.

Ootsubo out of all of them was the one who felt insulted that Midorima still come running whenever his _former_ captain called him. He could intimidate Midorima but the green haired teen only show minimum reaction of fear and respect to his authority. But to his _former _captain, Midorima implied that disobeying Akashi was something he even didn't dare to think about.

"Ootsubo…" Their coach called him, "Just let him go, and beside if letting him is for the sake of our next game with Rakuzan I couldn't see why not."

"…"

"Coach, you make it sounds like we are using Shin-chan as sacrificial lamb."

"…"

"A very cute little green lamb." Takao said in sing-song voice.

"TAKAO!"

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi (C) **

"Aka-chin called me… I have to go…" He said as he carried the big plastic bag of snack over his shoulder. His teammates who accompanied him to the nearest store for snack stopped on their track when they heard him.

His captain, Okamura stared at him in disbelief. "We hauled our tired ass over here for the sake of cheering you up and this is how you treat us?" He exclaimed in disbelief, "We bought those for you and you ditch us for your _former _captain? Where is your respect for me?" The bulky player wailed at his tallest teammate.

Murasakibara patted him on the head much to his shock, "Thank you captain gorilla, for the snack… " He paused, "Can I go now?"

"Just let him go…" Fukui, the vice-captain said tiredly, "It's not like we lose anything if he go."

"You GUYS! Pay me the respect I deserve as a captain!" He wailed like an overgrown brat, drawing attention from passersby, which made Youzen team excluding Murasakibara wished a hole would open and swallow them to save them from the shame. They wondered where Himuro was, since their Shooting Guard was the only one who can deal with their Canter's antics.

* * *

**Kise Ryouta (SF) **

Haizaki was expecting Kise to glare at him with whatever crap determination the blonde had, but instead of paying attention to him after he dunked the first score Kise was glowing with glee. That didn't stop the blond from scoring a dunk himself in the same minute.

"Everyone is watching my match." He sobbed as he dribbled pass the ball pass Haizaki's defense. "I am so touched!"

Kasamatsu sighed as he looked to the side where Generation of Miracles sat on the first row of seats, it was pretty obvious the seats around them were suspiciously empty in 3 seats radius. He could also see their manager was glaring at Haizaki's direction with malice.

"They really come… "

Haizaki growled at the sight of five basketball players he loathed with all his heart, then yelled a challenge. "Just see Generation of Miracles! I will take that glorious name from you!"

* * *

The generation of miracles always used to attention, with exception of certain phantom player who was even more invisible than ever in the mid of strong presence his former teammates emitted. "I can't believe we gathered here for the second time to watch Kise VS Haizaki of all things…" Midorima commented wryly from his seat beside Murasakibara.

Akashi who sat between Murasakibara and Aomine smirked, "In that case… all of you have to make sure to come to my match with Shintaro."

Midorima sweat-dropped, "That's not what I meant…"

"Tetsu-kun, Ki-chan will win this for sure right?" Momoi said to Kuroko who sat beside her and Aomine.

Kuroko nodded, "Haizaki is no slouch but Kise-kun won't let someone like that to win at all cost."

"That Kise better win…" Aomine grumbled.

Akashi grinned evilly, "Did you guys heard what he said just now?"

"Who?" Murasakibara wondered.

Midorima pushed his glasses up, "I think it's Haizaki, he yelled something to our direction but I can't hear a thing at this distance."

"How the hell you could hear him Akashi?" Aomine asked in disbelief.

Kuroko shook his head, "You don't want to know that Aomine-kun…" Akashi had some sort of hell ears if someone said something he didn't like.

"He was yelling about taking glorious name of Generation of Miracles from us." Akashi explained with a smirk. "He looks different now but inside very much the same."

Momoi nodded in agreement, "An A class jerk!"

Murasakibara rolled his eyes, "Which remind me, when we ever concerned about our title as generation of miracles anyway?Right… Akachin?" He wondered out loud, "I don't care for sure."

Midorima shrugged, "I am pretty sure none of us care… beside it's not like we name ourselves that…" In fact none of them ever called themselves with their nickname, Midorima was sure he never called himself one number shooter of generation of miracles. Kuroko was called phantom sixth player since forever even before they were known as generation of miracles but the name stuck on him nevertheless. Aomine had laughed his ass of because he thought it was so lame and not even funny. It soon became funny though, since the lame name became feared in spite how corny it sounded.

"As far as I remember I think it's just a name none of us bothered with." Midorima stated.

Kuroko nodded in agreement, "But why Haizaki wants it?" He wondered in deadpan tone.

Momoi huffed, "Because he is an idiot Tetsu-kun! Dai-chan! Let him know what we think!"

Aomine grinned at that then yelled, "LIKE WE CARE IDIOT!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Kise (SF) **

"Huh… No reaction…" Haizaki smiked, "They probably scared out of their wits." He said as blocked Kise from dribbling pass.

Kise blinked at him, "Knowing them, they even didn't care and you sounds like an idiot wanting to take a name we hardly concerned of." But of course he would win this for his teammates, as for the name... his former teammates were going to kill him if he caused them to have something in common with Haizaki. They cared not about the name but to have Haizaki as one of them (official or not) was sickening.

"LIKE WE CARE IDIOT!" Boisterous voice of certain ace echoed all the way to the court.

"There you have it~" Kise said as he dribbled pass the stunned ex-fifth player.

"WHAT?" He gritted his teeth, "That shorty sadist! I will wipe that smug grin on his face once I beat you!" He growled angrily.

Kise paled and almost dropped the ball on his hand, "You didn't… " Did this idiot say taboo word in regards to Akashi just now?

"I just did!"

* * *

**Back to GOM**

"What did he say just now?" Akashi hissed menacingly.

Midorima shrugged, "You are the only one who have hell ears here Akashi."

"He called me shorty sadist…" Akashi confirmed, as one all of them blanched. "Let's come closer and see if he dare to say it to my face."

* * *

"Ryouta…" A calm voice boomed through the court and everyone froze, including Kise who this time really dropped the ball. On the corner, the fat Kaijou coach hurriedly asking for a time out, since their ace looked paler than sheet of paper. Whatever the captain of generation of miracle was up to, Kise won't be in condition to play if he had to listen to him too.

"Kaijou! Time out!" The referee croaked in shock, as his eyes landed on certain red head, which he thought was going to spit fire in his general direction.

Kise gulped as he looked up from the bench, Akashi was leaning against the railing as he looked down to Kaijou's bench. "Yes Akashi-chi."

"Don't you dare to lose." He hissed threateningly.

"Hii!"

"Kise!" Kasamatsu warned, "Hey you! Don't intimidate my teammates!" He gulped, now he knew why Kise was scared of a captain that even shorter than Kasmatsu himself. Those heterochromatic eyes were scary!

Akashi ignored Kasamatsu, "You know the consequences Ryouta?"

Kise gulped again, "Crystal clear!"

Midorima huffed as he looked down, "We were made to come all the way here so don't you dare to lose, no matter how no good you are… losing to Haizaki of all people is an embarrassment to all of us."

"… How mean…" Kise pouted.

"Do your best Kise-kun" Kuroko said tonelessly.

Nevertheless Kise was touched, "Kuroko-chi…" He sighed, "Can put a bit of feeling? It sounds like an order instead or encouragement."

"Pummel him to the ground Ki-chan!" Momoi said as she clenched her fist.

Kise sweat-dropped. "Kaijou would be disqualified if I do that."

Aomine snorted, "You would be a very sad bloke if you couldn't get a level up and beaten by Haizaki of all people… "

"I can't tell you are trying to encouraging me or insulting me Aomine-chi…" Kise wailed.

"At any rate if you lose, you are an idiot Kise-chin…" Murasakibara grumbled.

"He was always no good… hopefully he is better now, hopefully…" Midorima huffed.

"Your lost against Tetsuya or Daiki is acceptable but to lose to Haizaki would not be not tolerable…" Akashi threatened menacingly, "Got it?"

Kise sobbed, "Hic hic… actually you guys coming to cheer me up or belittling me?" He wailed sadly.

Kasamatsu and the rest of Kaijou team looked at him with pity, Kise was not joking when he said his former teammates picked on him. Seriously, they were the once ultimate team of middle school basketball?

Haizaki in the opposite bench had a new revelation as he watched the whole event, he was pissed they ignored and belittled him but he could put that aside since he was rethinking if it was worth it to take the name of generation of miracles from them. It seemed since he left Teikou, the team had descended to total madness and dysfunctional. But that was the time when they started to be super famous and stuff, but did he really want to be considered part of that crazy team? Maybe he should thank Kise for replacing him back in second year.

"How the hell those six used to be teammates? And an ultimate team at that?" One of his unnamed teammates asked him.

"Who knows, but I suddenly lost my will to take their title…" He admitted.

Review Please!


End file.
